


my life (I broke it)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [3]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: femslash100, F/F, Shoplifting, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re too good for me,” Alex said, throwing an arm around Piper’s shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my life (I broke it)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alex/Piper - bad girls.

They were blocks away from the drugstore but Alex still held tight onto Piper’s hand.  They were breathless with laughter, cheeks red and eyes streaming in the cold wind.  Piper’s pink knit beret was skewed over her blond hair, and Alex reached up to straighten it.  “There,” she said.  “Now you’re perfect.”

Piper smiled shyly, winding her fingers through Alex’s and bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles.  “Come on, show me what you got.”

Alex dropped her backpack onto the bus stop bench and dug into the side pocket.  “Two tubes of that lipstick you like, a box of Dots, and…” she grinned, digging into her jacket pocket, “this.  Sort of a surprise.”

Piper smiled sweetly, accepting her stolen present.  It was inside a fuzzy green frog-shaped box, the kind little kids like.  Piper opened it and pulled out a necklace in the shape of a lily pad with a pink flower in the center.  “Oh, Alex,” she breathed, pulling her girlfriend in for a quick kiss.  “This is awesome, I love it.”

“Knew you would,” Alex said smugly, sliding her taped-together glasses further up her nose.  “Did you get anything?”

Piper grimaced and pulled a travel-sized bottle of lube out of her pocket.  She flushed as Alex howled with laughter.  “I panicked!  It was the first thing I saw.”

“You’re too good for me,” Alex said, throwing an arm around Piper’s shoulders.  “You shouldn’t hang out with bad girls.”

“Shut up,” Piper said, snuggling into her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from M.I.A.'s "Bad Girls"


End file.
